


I'll Have a slice of you, Please

by animegirl722



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pizza AU, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl722/pseuds/animegirl722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came just trying to order a pizza for me and my friends but your really hot and I’m kinda socially awkward au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have a slice of you, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that the title is kind of murder-y, but whatever... ;D

Ray turned down the street as he gave a small sigh. It was freezing out, even with two extra layers below his purple hoodie the cold still permeated his entire being. He certainly regretted leaving the comfort of his own home, where he could be getting achievements while being nice and warm wrapped up in some blankets. 

But no he had to go and get food for his “guests”. Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Gavin were all back at his place probably playing a game of Halo or completely wrecking his house while he had to walk to the nearest pizza place in the freezing cold. Michael had pushed him out of the house so fast when he mentioned pizza that Ray didn’t even get a chance to call and order so now he was going to have to order it there and wait for it. Great.

After a good ten minute walk Ray reached his destination. He opened the door and when straight over to the counter, but there was no one behind it. Everyone was probably in the back, so Ray stood and waited, occasionally glancing around to room. After a minute Ray was completely zoned out thinking about what movie he and friends could watch while they ate, when he got back with the pizza.

A deep voice ripped him from his thoughts. “Sorry. Have you been waiting long? We’ve had a lot of delivery orders since no one wants to go out in this weather so I thought I would give them a hand back there.” Said the cashier as he pointed to the back and gave a Ray a small smile. “Sorry, I’m rambling again. Aren’t I? My names Ryan, how can I help you?”

Ray was caught totally off guard. “Uh-hh,” Ray stuttered. “My names Ray,” was all he managed to get out before his brain stopped working. Ryan was hot, and Ray was socially awkward at best, and this situation was no exception. 

Ryan looked like he was in college, and was way out of his league according to Ray. Why would this guy care about some high school kid anyway? Ray knew that he should just order a few pies and let the cashier get back to what he was doing but his mouth said nothing.

A moment passed in nothing but awkward silence.

Ryan outstretched his hand. “Well hello there, Ray. It’s nice to meet you,” he said with a slight southern drawl. Ray meet his hand and gave it a firm shake that may or may not have lasted a little longer than usual as Ryan continued to speak.

“Do you by any chance go to RT high school?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, Why?” Ray replied out much to quickly for his liking.

“Well, I just moved into town from Georgia and will be attending RT as a senior once winter break finally ends,” Ryan stated. “Since I’m new and I don’t really know anyone around here, I was wondering if maybe you could show me around?”  
Another moment passed in nothing but awkward silence.

“ You don’t have to,” Ryan added since he got no response from Ray.

“NO,” Ray nearly shouted startling both himself and Ryan. “I, mean its no problem, I’d be happy to show you around and introduce you to some of my friend if you’d like. You kinda caught me off guard with the whole ‘senior’ thing cause I thought you were in college at first. You see, I have some friends that are seniors and they look nothing like you do.” Ray rambled. “I mean, in a good way.” Ray realized that he was making a fool out of himself and stopped talking.

Ryan chuckled and they agreed to meet the first day back from school so Ray could show him around. Ray turned and left while calling out a short “Bye Ryan,” over his shoulder. The door shut and Ryan was left to ponder what just happened. He began to zone out and absentmindedly organizing the front counter when the front door opened again. “What can I get for you,” Ryan stated automatically without looking up.

“Can I get two large pepperoni pizzas and your number please?” A familiar voice asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so feedback and comments are appreciated. Come find me on my (for now pretty much empty) tumblr: buncedandbamboozled...
> 
> Come say hi or come tell me I suck... I don't care :D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buncedandbamboozled


End file.
